Dragon, Transformers, and Ninjas
by Auto-nin
Summary: After changing back into her original form at Waves, Naruto is forced into a mess of problems and drags her teammates for the ride. How was she to know her kind would try to destroy humans as well alien race of robots called Mini-cons were on Gaia?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 "Changes and Complications"

Disclaimer-I own nothing....

A somewhat another Naruto/Transformers-Armada crossover, but this one is a Dragonaut: The Resonance and Karas mixed crossover with only magic of all the anime and stuff I know. I don't know if I will continue Secret Magic, I lost my connection to it. However, I only need four more review to continue my original Naruto/Transformers crossover, so it won't be long till the next chapter for Paranormal(short title) is up.

Oh, a little Rurouni Kenshin in this too in the form of "Oro" being used, though in the kind of form as "Aroo" is. An animal sound. Also, I do not own Discovery Channel's song Boom Dee Yada.

* * *

_Space is supposed to be filled with emptiness._

_That was what it was when I was born into one of the only places in space._

_But, then, a large flash of light came and filled space with many stars._

_New life came with this sudden explosive of light._

_And joined the old life that formed in darkness._

_However, my world crumbled and my kind fled within my stomach._

_Finding our salvation by accident and in great pain for I._

_But... Sadly, it did not come without a price and now it is when we pay it dearly._

_What is this said price?_

_The price is our lack of understanding._

_The lack of understanding what humans call a heart and soul._

_And the new emotions that comes with it when our kind came to meet humans._

_Even though they never knew they ever met my kind...._

_Or, so I thought._

"....Now, this doesn't happen every day."Hatake Kakashi sighed while looking at his blond hair student that was sleeping soundly in front of him. Twelve year old Uzumaki Naruto had change drastically. Naruto's hair had grew out and form thirteen long blade like strands as Naruto had a softer face with his whisker marks had changed to going from right at the side just under the down to his cheeks with soft white line like on a circuit board on the right side and jagged, lightning-like black markings on the left. Naruto's body had become softer and with more curves along with longer limps, a smaller chest, slimmer waist, and wider shoulder and hips as the blond boy had become female. Strange markings much like the ones on Naruto's face span the blond's body, staying to the side of the face marks that came from. On Naruto's forehead, right at where the bangs hanged over Naruto's eyes was a strange metallic/glass substance with one half white and has smooth curves on the left and a jagged black half with points on the right like the markings, but both met at a long curve instead of being an exact straight line like halves should.

"I bet..." Uchiha Sasuke grimaced, looking at the blond. He remembered how Naruto transformed after becoming furious at Gato when he insulted his opponent and then helped Momochi Zabuza to kill the man. Where the blond got that kind of power, Sasuke wanted to know. He was the one who should have that power, not the dope.

"Is your friend going to be alright?" Tsunami asked while Inari, her son, looked at Naruto with worry.

"Don't worry, Tsunami. The kid is going to be alright, right, Kakashi-san?" Tazuna asked as he was also worried about the blond. Haruno Sakura was busy bandaging Sasuke up and making sure that her crush was alright to worry about the blond.

"I believe so, but we will only know when Naruto-"

"Oro...."

"Huh?" Everyone blinked as Naruto moaned as she opened her eyes for them to be narrower, but the sapphire blue irises were still large and Naruto's round pupils were orange, a pretty shade of neon orange.

"...Good morning..." Naruto yawned, rubbing her eyes while everyone sweated.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, wondering when Naruto would notice the changes to his body... Or should he be using her as the blond is a girl now.

"Yeah... Though my joints are stiff..." Naruto groaned, a clear amount of depressing ways hanging over the blond. "And with just that I can already tell I am back to my old body somewhat." Naruto sighed, not knowing Sakura was listening and the pink hair girl's temper snapped.

"What do you mean by old body!?!" Sakura roared, causing Naruto to cover her now pointed somewhat ears.

"... Ow... Even with loosing hearing somewhat, that is painful." Naruto sighed as Sakura glared at her. "What is your problem, Sakura-chan?"

"Problem!?! You're a freaking girl!?! And you have been asking me out on dates!!" Sakura screamed.

"Yes, because the spell I used I messed up a little and got turned into an infant boy instead of an infant _girl._" Naruto sighed as Sakura recoiled. "But, then again, you humans always take things too seriously and have problems accepting changes." Naruto stretched, causing to pop some bones. "Ah... Better."

"...Why are you talking like an old person who just woke up?" Sasuke asked, frowning at the blond.

"Technically, I am _old_in human and my kind's standards." Naruto just sighed. "And I liked my human body. No stiff joints, no annoying problems... Sure, I cut my life span down dramatically because of it, but everyone got to die one day, though I have wondered how long till _my_ day is as I can no longer remember how _old_I am." Naruto complained while getting up, though everyone just looked at her with shock. "...What?"

"One thing... What the heck did you mean by your kind?" Tazuna asked while Naruto paled and smacked herself in the forehead.

"Agh... I really need to work on not grumbling on when waking up..." Naruto pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can I get something to eat first before I explain?... I need to fully wake up..."

".....Dang... And I thought you were a black hole before." Kakashi paled as Naruto had devoured thirty pancakes, a lot of bacon-some of which raw-with eggs, and was now finishing a gallon of milk off. Tsunami was just glad Gato was gone and more food was coming into the market thanks to the blond and her team.

"Well, even using a spell to turn myself human still makes me keep some of my power in the form of larger chakra reserves and stamina, so I had to eat a lot then to keep the calorie count up for that." Naruto sighed, putting down the jug of milk. "The same goes for now, though I have to eat a lot more because of it as my real form is huge... Probably either matching the Kyuubi no Yoko in size or dwarfing it by a bit... I don't remember as it has been years since I have been in that form."

"Nani?" Kakashi asked while Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunami, and Tazuna were just as pale as the Jônin. Inari just cocked his head in confusion.

"How can you be so big when you are right here in that body?" Inari asked while Kakashi wondered if Naruto was a real demon.

"Concept of size and matter." Naruto sighed. "Matter can be changed into whatever it wants to be in size as long as whatever makes it up in chemical make-up and such like density is not changed. Basically, to put it in human terms, I crush my big form into this compact and less bulky form. You humans kind of have the concept down if you look at the theories of seals and such, but in a different version." -And there is another theory for the shrinking and growing of Transformers throughout the ages!(me bowing) Thank you. Thank you. Back to the story.-

"...Wait, if that is true, then you should weight a ton!" Sakura growled, glaring at the blond.

"True, but that is if I was made from normal matter like what you are made of and the stuff around us." Naruto picked up a knife and cut into her arm.

"Naruto!?! What-" They all blinked in shock as the small slab of skin Naruto had cut off dropped off and turned into a metallic like semi solid/ liquid that wiggled when it landed on the table as Naruto's wound healed up almost instantly. "....Wow... Mercury..." Kakashi sighed.

"No... It's not mercury." Naruto explained. "But, it is what you humans call an amorphous metal alloy, one semi-solid liquid through a large temperature range. It is what I am basically made of and it changes it weight easily without losing density and other dimensions... Don't ask me how, that is one thing my people have yet to discover. However... Sasuke, come here." Naruto smirked evilly.

"Wha-ACK!?" Naruto slammed the metal into Sasuke's mouth and forced him to shallow it. "Gross! Why-Huh?" Sasuke blinked and took off some of the bandages to find his wounds healing up almost instantly. "What the heck?"

"The alloy I am made out of acts like a builder for humans, healing up wounds by creating new cells in the human body much like a protein does in the body that divides new cells, but the alloy creates them out of itself, becoming the new cells instead of causing the other cells to divide. That's why I heal a lot quicker without worry about dying. Cells can only divide a certain amount of times when you are a human, so you basically shorten your life span doing it." Naruto sighed as Sasuke sweated. "But, the human body oddly can breakdown the alloy I am made of and use it latter for multiple things in healing the body from injuries and illness, avoiding that untimely shorten life thing."

"...You know, I liked it better when you were human... You're more annoying now than before." Sakura sighed, keeping herself from beating the blond up.

"No, I am the same... I just feel like what you humans when going through growing pains or a little under the weather. I was not expecting to become what I am again. Like I said before, the metal alloy I am made from can change itself and reacts with other materials to make new things like human body cells." Naruto sighed, looking at her pajamas. "But, since I am back to this form, I might as well make some new clothes to wear as even though I like the color orange, that jumpsuit is ugly."

"Then why do you wear it?" Sakura asked with a snort.

"Because of the reason of human stupidity." Naruto sighed back. "I turned myself into a human _infant_when the Kyuubi no Yoko was attacking Konoha as the infant the Fourth Hokage was going to use to seal the beast away was a stillborn."

'....Now, that's new...' Kakashi sweated as Sakura was furious.

"If you are a high and mighty demon like the Kyuubi, why didn't you battle it and save Konoha that way!" Sakura screamed while Sasuke knew something was up.

"Who said I was a demon?" Naruto snorted. "Plus, the Kyuubi is not a technical real demon, but a mass of condensed chakra with somewhat of a mind. Energy cannot be destroyed, but shifted into new forms. If I tried fighting it, I would probably not been able to stop it, so I did the next best thing which the Hokage also did. He sealed it inside me."

"...So, if you are not a demon, what are you?" Sakura asked, still mad, but saw what Naruto meant. At least it explained why the Kyuubi no Yoko was so powerful and why sealing was the only option. "Also, what is your connection to Konoha if you are not human?"

"My connection to Konoha goes back around seventy, maybe eighty years ago, when my current form changed a little to become what it is when I 'resonated' or become in tuned to human nature in characteristics and such when I saved two humans from falling to their death... Ironic that it was an Uchiha and Senju who were actually best friends." Naruto chuckled while the three Konoha ninja sweated. "When I gotten resonance, I also gotten what you humans call a heart and more emotions then what my kind had, so I stuck around Konoha and tried to get an understanding of them. I basically found I was more fitting to stay with humans than my kind, so I stayed put and then made it so I could join human society as a human.... As for what I am, I'll let you guess... From what I seen from your entertainment, it's better for you to guess and figure it out as if I just told you, you would get a whole bunch of wrong ideas." Naruto sighed.

"...Are you a mermaid?" Naruto fell to the floor as everyone looked at Sasuke. "What? I can see why the legend of eating mermaid flesh came to be with what I saw Naruto did."

"Wrong! Though I can guess some of my kind might have been _mistaken_for mermaids and that was what lead to mermaids hiding. Yes, they do exist and Sasuke, pray that none become fangirls of yours. They are _very _clingy!" Naruto shouted while crossing her arms.

"....Well, we still have a job to do... Now that you are healed, Sasuke, you can join us in protecting Tazuna till the bridge is done." Kakashi sighed, wondering how he was going to tell the Hokage this.

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this stupid hat?" Naruto whined about wearing an orange and black cat ear cap on her head while wearing a lot of make-up to hide her markings and make it appear Naruto was completely like she was before, even with her wearing her orange jumpsuit as they got out of hearing distance from the Konoha main gates.

"Right now, it is best for people to not know about the changes you had till we talk to the Hokage." Kakashi sighed. Naruto had to tuck her longer hair and horn-as the blond called the thing on her head-to hide it all. Luckily, Naruto's normal spiky hair was above the new long hair that grew in the back.

"But, why couldn't I have used my headband to cover my horn?" Naruto asked, pouting.

"Because it would look kind of suspicious, dope." Sasuke sighed.

"Like this hat?" Naruto growled, which sounded like an actual animal growl.

"Not really. We can just say you lost a bet to Sasuke and now have to wear it for a while." Sakura giggled as she was the one who picked it out. "Plus, it matches your jumpsuit and you said you like orange."

"... If it wasn't for the fact that most of my kind, including me, respects life, I would kill you now." Naruto grunted, clearly not happy.

"Don't worry, Naruto. You won't have to wear it for long." Kakashi sighed .

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto pouted. "But, this is still annoyingly embarrassing."

"Just deal with it, Naruto." Sakura shot back at the blond. "It is better than people confusing you for you know what." Sakura sighed, remembering how their sensei explained the Hokage made it a law to keep the fact Naruto was the container of the Kyuubi a secret.

"Like they didn't beforehand." Naruto rolled her eyes. She just hoped they could see the Hokage as soon as possible... She hated this hat...

".... Why the heck is Naruto dressed like a cat?" The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, asked while Naruto blushed in embarrassment and Sakura went rolling on the floor in laughter as Sasuke chuckled.

"Can we get this over with so I can take this off?" Naruto groaned, holding the hat as she was ready to discard it. "I had some... unexpected changes, Hokage..."

"This can't be good if you called me, Hokage." Hiruzen sighed, wondering what is wrong.

"No... I just can't call you 'Old Man' anymore as I am older than you now..." Naruto took off her hat to expose her hair and horn. "Before freaking out, I turned myself into a human infant almost thirteen years ago to become the container when the infant the Hokage was going to used was a stillborn... I was expecting to stay human and live the human life span, but it seems my luck with avoid death even when I am well prepared for it lives." Naruto groaned. "Now, I have my old aching body back... And just when I was getting taller!"

"...I see... And you teammates know about Kyuubi?" The Hokage sighed, understanding now how the blond was so disrespectful. It wasn't young youth, but old youth.

"Hai... They do." Naruto sighed. "Though, I think they are overreacting to my changes as they force me to wear make up to cover my markings and a hat. Kakashi also put up a genjutsu over my eyes." Naruto sighed as the Hokage dispelled the genjutsu to see Naruto's sapphire blue eyes with orange pupils. "Can I talk to the Hokage alone?" Naruto asked. Sakura was about to complain when Kakashi shock his head and took his two other students of out the room.

"I guess the Fourth Hokage knew?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto sat, in a sense. The Third Hokage raised an eyebrow as he saw Naruto floating while sitting with her legs cross. "Can humans learn that?"

"Don't know. You did get jutsus from some of the theories of magic my people use and humans did use it several centuries before, so maybe." Naruto sighed. "I am going straight to the point. I am not human, though I turned myself into one. I am a Lamnavictusian... An extraterrestrial from a planet known as Lamnavictus."

"I see..." The Hokage nodded, understanding the blond. "So, why are you here then on this planet?"

"... My kind and I no longer have our home. We ended up here by mistake trying to find a home. We now live within a void world that is connected to this one as we found our offspring have a negative effect to this world when trying to hatch here." Naruto explained. "I am one of the older one who came to this planet. I watched humans for a long time, as most of my kind, trying to understand you all. However, it was only after I accidentally did a resonance with two humans, I began to understand as I finally gained the emotions that my kind lacked and began to understand humans. I stayed around Konoha since then almost eighty years ago and it became my own home..."

The Hokage nodded with a smile. "I was wondering why your will of fire was so strong. Who knew it was because you were an old alien."

"Hey..." Naruto glared at the Sarutobi who was chuckling.

"However, what are these markings you were talking about." Naruto moved her sleeve up to expose the marks on her right arm.

"They are kind of what is left from my other form which is what my people used to get to this planet as it is very large. If the Kyuubi wasn't a being of energy, I would have just killed it instead of having it sealed inside me... However, lately, there have been things going on in the Void that has me worried about the safety of Konoha as well as the human race." Naruto sighed.

"A problem?" The Hokage did not like the sound of this.

"...You humans gave my kind another name, connecting us to one of the creatures that can-though very rare now-be found on this planet as most of our secondary forms are much like them. In fact, that race probably was almost extinct to begin wit..." Naruto sighed. "However, my people have been evolving and now there is three types. Ones who require a 'Veho' to even get human form we call 'Huma' as all our new forms are now more human and to not go out of control with their main second form they are stuck in and they are called 'Tantus'. Another is the Veho who cannot change into the secondary form like others and often stronger in Huma form than a Tantus and have an armored secondary form. Then, there is the kind in my form called Ortus. Ortus have the same powers like the original species from our home world including those who came from our planet... However, even though most of my kind believes all life should be respected and protected... The younger generation believes the changes in their bodies are thanks to humans as well as began to find out what the emotion 'jealously' is..."

"So, this younger generation of your kind might attack?" The Hokage sighed.

"Possibly. So far, it has been just barking, no biting... However, I rather be prepared than sorry... In a way, it is a good thing I turned back into an Ortus." Naruto sighed. "I am probably the only one who can fight my kind if the younger generation tries to do something as my kind never tried attacking humans before. We are a technorganic species, so we are harder to kill than organic breeds like you humans."

"I can understand... So, what is your kind's name?" The Third asked, hoping what Naruto has told him does not happened.

"We took on this name you humans gave us when spotting us in our other form and confusing us for a mythical beast as you humans call it.... We are dragons." Naruto said while going back to standing. "Can I go now?"

"No..." The Hokage sighed. "If all this, you know we have to keep this a secret to the council."

"I know, I know. Don't worry about it." Naruto grinned.

"Actually, I am worried about it." Naruto frowned as the Hokage gave her a serious look. "The council will want to use you since you are not human and want to study you. It is best to make sure they do not find out about."

"I already told you. I know that." Naruto groaned. "I'll just buy some better clothes... Speaking of which, can you start giving me my allowance again. I eat a lot more now than when I was human, so the current missions are not going to be enough to cover it." Naruto sighed, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"...Alright." Sarutobi Hiruzen smirked. "On one little condition."

"Hokage-sama!" Naruto quickly got her hat on before a Chûnin ran into the office. "Uzumaki Naruto's apartment is on fire."

"WHAT!?!" Naruto ran off as the Third Hokage sighed.

"...This must be a bad luck time for Naruto..." Hiruzen said before turning to the Chûnin. "Are the fire department on it?"

"No, but several ninja are putting the fire out now." The Chûnin explained. "...Er, why was Uzumaki wearing that hat?"

"Nothing." The Hokage smirked and the Chûnin instantly sweated. The blond probably had a cruel punishment in the wait by the one ninja known as the "Professor" to many ninja.

* * *

"....Sasuke-kun, is it true Naruto moved into one of the house in the Uchiha district?" Sakura asked as Sasuke and she was waiting on their sensei Kakashi as well as Naruto. However, Naruto was understandable as the blond had just lost her apartment and most of her clothes. The blond was though very glad she put all her most valuable items in a fireproof safe.

"Yes...." Sakura recoiled as waves of anger rolled off of Sasuke. "Naruto is." Sasuke began to wonder if Itachi just got tired of the stupidity of the Konoha villagers and went somewhat insane from it that caused the Uchiha Massacre. He witnessed Naruto's apartment getting set on fire by some drunks when he was going shopping to get some dinner after being dismissed. There was several police ninja there, but none of them stopped it... No, they were actually _helping_with the fire and when he called the fire department, they just hung up. It was only when Sasuke found some ninja that were good with water jutsu, the fire was stopped, but the apartment was destroyed beyond repair. When Naruto came, Sasuke was shocked Naruto just _sighed_as if the blond was used to it... That is till Sasuke realized that was the case as Naruto pulled out her valuables which she kept in a very expensive safe box designed to survive the end of the world. To say Sasuke was furious was an understatement... In fact, Sasuke began to rethink his views on Konoha and if Itachi's massacring the clan could be caused by the darker side of Konoha somehow. Konoha did not realize it, but their stupid actions just turned an avenger into a protector of a container.

"O-kay... Did Naruto make you mad?" Sakura asked.

"No... The villagers... Involves little dirty secret to the blond." Sasuke frowned as Sakura also did the same. "They were the ones who burn down Naruto's apartment and the fire department wouldn't help and the police helped those criminals..."

".... I see..." Sakura sighed. She wondered how Naruto could put up with that. Sure, she did pity Naruto for the villagers' stupidity, but now the blond was a possibly a rival as she did not know if Naruto's kind could have children with humans. "So, where is Naruto?"

"I don't know. The Hokage took him shopping yesterday and I haven't seen Naruto since." Sasuke sighed, never of them noticing the pre-teen height figure walking up to them wearing the same cat cap Naruto was wearing, orange sunglasses and a black trench coat with a long sleeve orange vest connected to it that cover the person's bottom portion of the face However, he was a little glad they had to keep referring Naruto as a guy.

"...Hey, Sakura-chan! Hey, Teme!" Sakura and Sasuke jumped and looked at the figure before realizing who it was by the cap.

"N-Naruto!?" Sakura gasped while Sasuke paled. "What is with that get up!?!"

".....Hokage-baka-Naruto's new name for the Hokage-forced me to wear this outfit after seeing the markings on my body and other changes." Naruto groaned. "I look like an Aburame..."

"No, Naruto, you look pretty good like this and it is wear better for stealth than that orange jumpsuit!" Sakura chimed as she was happy Sasuke will not get to see Naruto's body a lot and making it harder for Sasuke to fall for Naruto.

"What's the excuse?" Sasuke asked, wondering.

"I accidentally activated a bloodline, but the cost makes my skin sensitive to the sun." Naruto sighed, hating the outfit. She like being loud and expressive, not hiding and silent! "Remind me later to booby trap that old man's office after missions today." Naruto growled as Team Eight came up, noticing the blond.

"Hey, Sasuke! Did you get a replacement for that poor excuse of a ninja named Uzumaki Naruto!?" Inuzuka Kiba shouted, not noticing the said person twitched. Hyuuga Hinata however did realized who the "replacement" was just from the orange fabric as well as Aburame Shino.

"E-Er...K-Kiba-s-san..." Hinata stuttered while Shino raised an eyebrow at Naruto's new choice of clothing.

"So, are you an Aburame like Shino?" Kiba snickered into Naruto's ear while Shino glared at his own teammate behind his sunglasses.

**"Kiba-**_**kun**_**..."**Naruto cracked her knuckled while Kiba recoiled as he recognized Naruto's voice, one of the few things that did not change. Akamaru, Kiba's dog partner, quickly jumped out of Kiba's coat and went into Hinata's coat to escape the impending doom his master was about to face. Kiba paled as sparks surrounded Naruto's fist. **"DIE! Lightning Beast Fist!"**Naruto punched Kiba, causing a lion like figure of lightning to appear while punching, and launched Kiba into a pole and the fired dog-boy twitched, smoking from being shocked.

"....Bloodline with drawback?" Shino asked as the blond nodded. "Yeah... I can understand. The Aburame clan doesn't wear this outfit for nothing. Our clan arts kind of require it as we have to keep our body a certain temperature."

"....If you are trying to make me feel better... You are doing a poor job." Naruto growled as both still conscious members of Team Eight grabbed Kiba and ran off from Naruto's fury just before Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good morn-" Kakashi sweated as his senses picked up the killer intent came off of Naruto. "...Er, hey, Naruto... Having a bad day?" Kakashi saw sparks coming off of Naruto's fist. "I... take that as a yes... Let's get though these missions. I think you can take you anger out with them!" Kakashi chimed, hoping to not end up a fried scarecrow.

* * *

-Planet Earth's Moon-

"Huh?" A large robotic being that looked to be made out of a tank looked at a monitor which has a small blinking red light. "Is that a Mini-con?" The robot being typing but the dot disappeared. "Odd... The processor must be going on the frizz..."

"What does that mean, Demolisher?" The tank robot turned around to find a large tank made robot with horns glaring at him.

"M-M-Megatron! Nothing, sir! Just a bug with the monitor that I am about to fix!" The robot known as Demolisher shouted in panic, quickly getting to work.

"Yes... You better make sure those computers are working or you are scrap metal." Megatron smirked.

"Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile in the Autobot base on Earth, an ambulance robot frowned at the computer in front of him.

"That's odd. The signal was weak and died off." A brown hair girl wearing a pink shirt and white shorts said with shock as the human child size orange scooter robot next to her cocked its head. "Do you think it was a glitch, Red Alert?"

"I know it isn't a glitch as I had just done an upgrade on the computers." Red Alert let out a sigh. "I don't know what this means, Alexis."

"Maybe the Mini-con is deep underground and the signal is very weak because of it." Alexis said before her robot friend beeped in a language of computer sounds. "You're right, Sureshock. The Decepticons didn't sense Grindor and you when you two woke up."

"It is not as simple as that, Alexis." Red Alert said while working on the computer. "This Mini-con could be anywhere thanks to how the Mini-con ship crashed..."

-Gaia, inside a cave in Fire Country-

A green plate sticking out of the ground slightly glowed a bright green before the light died down and the plate stayed in its place where very few people could see it.

* * *

Boom Dee Yada Boom Dee Yada.. I love the cold, I love the SNOW! Sorry, couldn't resist! But at least it rhymed!It snowed four inches at my place, so I am happy! I got snow at where I live before I have to move down farther south soon! Here is an idea I got and it perfectly mixed with Transformers thanks to Beast Wars series helping me. This one I am going to continue, but please read and review Paranormal as well! I have the next chapter ready to go for it, but I was not kidding with the fact I want twenty reviews before I post it! It matters as I need the reviews for the next chapter of Paranormal, explained in the story! So, review this story, too!


	2. Notice

Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. College had eaten up my time and now that I am back, I find I have to do some major overhauling on what I have on Fanfiction. This is mostly finding due to not being on top of my stories for so long, I have lost my muse for most of them. So, am purging my account and keeping only the stories I will be rewriting or keeping to use as a source for writing original stories as I am trying to get off of fanfiction and creating my own stories.

This is a story being deleted. If you want to adopt it, PM me with a good summary of where you are planning to go with it. If noone offers an adoption by Dec. 16, I will be deleting this story.


End file.
